Constelaciones
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -Enséñame las estrellas-/-Ésa es Deneb, la que le sigue, Altair, y la ultima, es Vega—dijo Hanabi con rapidez, Kiba emitió un sonido de exclamación alegre-/-Hanabi-chan...prométeme que volverás cuando te le declares a ese tal Kiba —gritó-/-Para Kem-chan!


_¡Hola mis niñas! (¿hay niños?) Ya sé que soy la más chica, pero me gusta saludar así. Si ya me han leído, verán que es un KibaNabi romántico... sin siquiera tener "toques" de eso._

_Esto va dedicado a Kem-chan, por su cumpleaños Nº 15, ¡**Felicidades!**_

_Advertencias: OoC...espero que no haya mucho, es la primera vez que dudo con esta pareja... _

_Disclaimers: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Izumi es inventada..._

.

—¡Hanabi!—gritó una voz femenina desde el pasillo. Pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una niña, de unos diez años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—Izumi...—dijo en un suspiro Hanabi, sentándose en el colchón de su cama, guardando la muda de ropa que se había llevado a esa misión, además de la que tenía puesta.

—Haaaaaaanabi-chan—canturreó eufórica Izumi— ¿Ya te vas?

—Si, ya me voy.

—Esperaaa...¿Puedes contarme de nuevo lo de tu amigo y tú? Resultó ser muy romántico.

—¿Ro...romántico?—preguntó Hanabi con un tic en el ojo—Ya te lo he contado ayer Izumi-sama.

Aquella niña glotona, insoportable, y con las mejillas infladas en signo de enojo, era la heredera al puesto de "Señora Feudal del Fuego" cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años de edad, y Hanabi había sido asignada en una misión de protección, hasta que llegara a salvo con su madre.

—Hazlo—ordenó la chiquilla altanera— Aún estás de misión, y debes cuidarme

Suspiró agotada y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, literalmente, la niña saltó y se acomodó de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón, observándola atentamente con sus ojos jade.

.

"Hanabi sintió el seco choque de una piedra contar el cristal de su ventana y se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio, donde estaba terminando unos documentos que, el nuevo Hokage le había ordenado...Afianzó la bata de dormir que cubría su pequeño pijama al salir al balcón, donde la brisa fresca de la noche la envolvió, y sus cabellos se revolotearon por esto.

Bajó la mirada y vio a Kiba, el mejor amigo de su hermana; últimamente, el suyo también.

—¡Hanabi!—gritó en un susurro—Vamos a ver las estrellas—sonrió.

Seguramente Lord Hyûga estaba durmiendo y no quería que se enterase de que iba a raptar a su hija durante unas horas a esas alturas de la noche. Ella era toda una Ninja, pero aún así, Hyûga mayor aun era muy estricto respecto a su seguridad.

—Vamos Hanabi...tienes quince años ya—recalcó.

Hanabi lo observó con una ceja enarcada. Lo meditó un poco y sonrió de medio lado, muy levemente.

—Incluso tú podes tener una buena idea—enfatizó altaneramente. Entró a su cuarto una vez más y, de un momento a otro, luego de unos minutos, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Hanabi, vistiendo ropa cómoda, como para ir a una misión.

—Vamos.

Y ahí comenzaron la larga caminata que tendrían hasta el lugar oscuro donde podrían ver como las estrellas caían nítidamente.

Caminaban por el lugar más oscuro de la aldea que aún estaba en reconstrucción luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja., pero no temían a nada. Se acostaron de espaldas sin pensarlo en un claro que estaba a lo lejos, observando las estrellas que los iluminaban con su suave luz.

—Enséñame las estrellas—pidió Kiba.

—¿Otra vez?—enfatizó abatida.

Hanabi dio un fuerte suspiro y estiró su brazo, apuntando un triangulo que se notaba en la noche oscura de verano.

—Ésa es Deneb, la que le sigue, Altair, y la ultima, es Vega—dijo Hanabi con rapidez, Kiba emitió un sonido de exclamación alegre.

Hanabi giró la cabeza y observó el perfil de Kiba, desde su nariz que percibía cada olor, sus ojos que estaban fijos en el azulado cielo, con leves puntos que resplandecían como estrellas.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, no podía evitarlo...si él estaba allí ella no era igual.

—No puedo encontrar Deneb y Altair—suspiró abatido Kiba. Se levantó del suelo y Hanabi lo observó aún recostada durante infinitos tres segundos, luego, le siguió el paso.

—Nos tenemos que ir—murmuró ella.

—Vamos, Nabi—_chan._

Y ahí estaba presente la molestia de Kiba que no podía faltar ni un solo día. La simple expresión de ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y con la mirada desafiándolo, lo hizo estallar en risas. Simplemente, siempre caía rendido ante ella, sucumbiendo a la risa".

.

—¿Eso es todo?—protestó Izumi cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—Lo siento, Izumi-sama.

Si no fuera por que esa chiquilla podría hacerla morir en ese instante, la habría ignorado y "educado" hacía tiempo. Pero no, justo tenia que ser la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Esta Bien...

Cuando Hanabi se acercó a la puerta y giró el picaporte, la niña la llamó.

—Hanabi-chan...prométeme que volverás cuando te le declares a ese tal Kiba —gritó Izumi con voz chillona—¡Por favor! Así se convertirá en un cuento de hadas.

_¿Cu-cuento de ha-hadas?_

Asintió fríamente con la cabeza y salió de la que había sido su habitación por una semana, lo que duró la misión.

Ni por loca le haría caso a una niña de diez años...en...declararse...a...¿Kiba?

Tal vez, pensaría el modo en que fuera al revés...

.

En las puertas de Konoha...

Hanabi avanzó por las grandes puertas a paso pesado, con al espalda derecha y en sus ojos el cansancio de un largo viaje. Aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo dicho anteriormente por Izumi.

Ladeó la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos.

Hasta que una mata de color castaño se cruzó ferente a ella.

Y ahí estaba el chico con aspecto perruno, el causante de todo.

—¡Hanabi!—chilló con preocupación en su voz— ¡Aún no encuentro Deneb y Altair!

—...— suspiró cansada y se apartó el mechon de cabello que le cruzaba la frente.

Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo estaba perfecto para observar la brillante luz de las estrellas.

Contempló a Kiba unos segundos y aceptó, caminando hacia el mismo prado de antes.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, volvería ver a esa chiquilla caprichosa antes de lo esperado, por que ella lo había prometido.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá les haya gustado! Me costó hacerlo en el mundo ninja! T_T Y siento el OoC en toda la historia...pero eso no es lo importante.<em>

_Kem-chan, ojalá te haya gustado mucho. Disfruta a full tus 15 años ^^ Solo se cumplen una vez en una vida XD_

_Good Bye!_


End file.
